Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor function evaluation device and a motor function evaluation method.
Related Art
Conventionally, replies to questionnaire surveys and results of physical performance tests have been used to evaluate motor functions.
However, criteria for judging the questionnaire surveys are not clear, and hence evaluation results are less objective.
Further, the physical performance tests are performed on a large scale as different kinds of equipment, time and space are required to carry out various test items. With the physical performance tests, there are risks of injuries due to falling and the like even though considerations are given to safety, especially when a subject is the elderly. Further, professional judgment and advice in a comprehensive manner are required in order to judge test results of the respective items. Furthermore, it is considered to be important to capture changes over time in the motor function evaluation. However, due to the large scale of the physical performance tests as described above, it is difficult to perform the physical performance tests many times.
In view of the above, there is an evaluation device of lower-limb muscle strength that measures the body weight of a subject on a measurement base, and measures the lower-limb muscle strength of the subject based on a maximum peak and a minimum peak of a load applied to the measurement base when the subject changes his or her posture from a crouching posture to a standing posture on the measurement base (refer to Patent Document 1).                [Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2008-92979        